<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be right there by kihdimple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916879">be right there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihdimple/pseuds/kihdimple'>kihdimple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, IM, Im Changkyun - Freeform, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, changki, changkyun - Freeform, kikyun, monstax, soft, yoo kihyun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihdimple/pseuds/kihdimple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kihyun has only one wish, that someone would help him in the kitchen. so, knowing that no one else will, he asks changkyun. and he, not caring at all about any of the circumstances, comes to help his hyung.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>changki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be right there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>kihyun sighed in frustration as soon as the front door closed behind him. it was around 9 pm and he just came back from the grocery store. it was a free day for the group but since none of them was quick enough to order food at the delivery service before it closed earlier, kihyun was obligated to cook by himself. again. it wasn't like he didn't enjoy cooking for the members, it was one of his favorite things to do, but the thing he did not like, was to cook completely on his own. <br/>surely, quick meals weren't a problem, but the one he was going to make today was one that needed a bit more work. and already assuming that none of the remaining boys would still be up to help him in the kitchen at this time, did indeed frustrate him. besides that, he was quite exhausted from not being able to sleep well the night before, so his motivation to do pretty much anything at all  that day, was simply not present. it was around 7:30 pm when kihyun rushed out again to get the ingredients for the dish he decided to prepare, but because there were so many people in the store, it took him longer than expected. walking home, kihyun had to carry two quite heavy bags by himself and on top of that it started raining midway, so he also had to hurry, to get back home before the rain started to get even heavier. <br/>however, arriving in the dorm later on, the first thing the brown haired did after entering was to put away his shoes and his coat, calling up the stairs afterwards, hoping to get any kind of response. he needed help with unpacking the bags he brought and if someone was ready to help him prepare their dinner as well, he'd be even more grateful.</p><p>"i'm back! can somebody please come down and help me unpack? maybe help me cook too?" no answer. as usual. so he tried again.</p><p>"guys? i could really need some help down here! god, why are y'all so lazy?!" again, no response. he sighed once again as he heard the familiar sound of the game that minhyuk and hyungwon always played together.<br/>jooheon was probably watching some drama with hyunwoo, like they used to do a lot lately and hoseok may have been still asleep. that was okay though, because he was the only one that had a schedule early in the morning that day, so he came home quite late and headed to bed straight away. kihyun didn't want to disturb his well deserved sleep, so he simply hoped for one of the other remaining five members to sacrifice an hour of their free time in order to support the older and his work in the household.</p><p>he knew though, that the others wouldn't bother helping him, so now kihyun could only think of one left. their youngest, changkyun. the older wasn't sure if the younger was even there since he hasn't heard anything from him for hours. it's nothing unusual though, considering the younger has always been the quiet one at home and it was typical for the maknae to spend his time alone, so kihyun didn't really overthink it. <br/>he thought that changkyun may have fallen asleep or was watching something in their room, but because he knew that it would be pointless to call out for him, he decided to text him instead.</p><p>kihyun:<br/>changkyun, where are you?</p><p>changkyun:<br/>why, hyung?<br/>you need something?</p><p>kihyun:<br/>i could need some support in the kitchen, could you <br/>maybe come down and help me?</p><p>changkyun: <br/>sure hyung, be right there.</p><p>kihyun: <br/>thank you, kyunnie.</p><p>almost fifteen minutes passed by now and kihyun wondered where the youngest was. how could he take this long to come downstairs? he thought that he may have gotten distracted again. that happens a lot lately. but rather than doing nothing while waiting for him, the older got started. he was done unpacking the bags and midway of preparing all the ingredients he needed for cooking, when he heard the dorm's front door open and close. the next thing he took notice of was changkyun rushing into the kitchen, stopping right in front of the older. <br/>he was completely out of breath and soaked in rainwater.</p><p>"changkyun what the hell? where have you been? <br/>i thought you were upstairs?!" that was when the younger started coughing, what alarmed kihyun immediately. he rushed back to the counter and took some towel to dry the younger's hair, enclosing the shivering maknae into a tight embrace. they pulled apart again after a short while, but kihyun wasn't intending to let go of the hold he had around the younger's arms any time soon.</p><p>"i-i was at my studio, i've b-been working on my new song, hyung!" changkyun said, his bright, innocent smile reaching up to his eyes. still, he didn't seem to stop shaking from the cold.</p><p>"oh god kyunnie, why didn't you tell me? you didn't have to come here all the way! it's freezing out there and all the rain! you're gonna have a cold, silly!" kihyun said in a firm voice, nonetheless full of care and adoration, because to say that he wasn't moved by the maknae's actions, would be a lie.</p><p>"b-but you said you needed help, so i-i hurried to get here!" the joy in his voice made kihyun smile even more. <br/>"so what now, can i help hyung with something?"</p><p>"first i will make you some hot chocolate and you will change into warm clothes. you're soaking wet!" kihyun commanded, his tone serious yet so wholeheartedly sincere. witnessing the way changkyun titled his head a bit to the side though, seemingly not quite sure if what he just did was good now or not, the older couldn't help but chuckle at the cuteness shown in front of him. yeah, of course he was worried about him, because he really might get sick and that was the last thing kihyun wanted, but the older just couldn't help but feel a certain kind of way thinking about what the younger actually pulled off, just to come and help him in the kitchen. it was a happy feeling. kihyun was thankful for the youngest's actions and his doings were very much appreciated. it was just kind of hard to show his true emotions right there and then while worrying about the maknae's health.</p><p>"but then we can cook together?" changkyun asked again, desperately looking up at his hyung, expecting only one answer.</p><p>"yes, kyun. then we'll cook together." the smile his hyung had on his lips never faded, watching the younger leave the room with joy, to go and get changed. <br/>he was crazy, no shit. but hell of a cutie. and yes.<br/>kihyun now too, was secretly looking forward to spend the time together and create new happy memories with his baby. now suddenly, the cooking was going to be the best part of the day. what a surprise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>